


Smile

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you fell in love with Sam’s smile





	Smile

That’s what made you fall so hard for the younger Winchester; his toothy smile. You thought Dean was attractive, but he was too much like his father But Sam- Sam, he was so gentle and sweet. You always got distracted when you were looking for cases when the news was quiet.

You’d catch yourself looking at his intense expression as he scrolled through the web. Occasionally, you’d get a chuckle out of him when Dean had left into the kitchen to grab another beer for himself.

You had flicked a piece of popcorn at him and he’d glanced at you with a challenging smile. “Really?”

Smugly, you leaned back in your chair. “What are you going to do about it, Sammy boy?”

“Oh, that’s it.” he chuckled before scrapping his chair away from the table and waltzing around to the other side where you sat. He grabbed your cheeks between his forefinger and thumb and kissed you hard, just as Dean had returned from the kitchen.

“Oh, come on!”

You broke apart in a fit of laughter.


End file.
